Marriage
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Keiji explains the ideals of marriage to Yukimura, who of course comes to an automatic conclusion, much to Sasuke's disbelief. Written for siruphial's picture on deviantart! :D Warnings/Disclaimer and link inside!


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the Sengoku Basara franchise- none of the games, manga, anime, etc- nothing. I just fell in love with the fandom and Sarutobi Sasuke especially x3 SaYuki is so much love~! *fangirl fluffs* Anyways, warnings include OOCness humor, probably to the amount of a little crack, yaoi-ish/shonen-ai-ish or bromance love. Total inspiration from this picture on deviantart xD take out the spaces: _http : / / siruphial . deviantart . com / gallery / ? offset = 24 # / d38lzg4_ by the lovely siruphial on dA who also gave me permission to post this :3 seriously go view the art, it's gorgeous and adorably hilarious~ totally the image FOR this story. *points* Go._

* * *

><p><strong>~x~<strong>

**Marriage**

**~x~**

"Sanada Yukimura!"

The young Tiger of Kai whirled enthusiastically at the call of his name, turning so to face the caller, who was coincidentally Keiji of Maeda. "Ah! Keiji-dono!"

The taller and much broader male slowed from his trot to just in front of the red armored teenager. "I'm glad I caught you, because I have something I'd like to talk to you about." The vagabond smiled cheerfully, the little monkey on his shoulder eagerly mimicking the expression.

"Of course!" Yukimura replied eagerly.

Keiji opened his mouth but then paused, leaning to the side and peering behind Yukimura suspiciously before turning and looking around at their surroundings just as warily. "Your ninja isn't anywhere around, is he?"

Yukimura blinked innocently. "Sasuke? He came back from an errand a little while earlier, so I think he may be napping somewhere. Did you need to talk to him too? I can go find him if you wish, I know all his best napping spots."

Keiji shook his head with a chuckle. "No no, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't around to shoo me off again."

The younger brunette tilted his head in bewilderment but didn't comment when the elder man continued with whatever he wanted to say immediately.

"You remember how I'm always talking about love on my missions?" At Yukimura's nod of confirmation, he continued. "Well I was talking to Takeda-dono," Keiji easily ignored the young Tiger's enthused "Oyakata-sama!" "And he said that you haven't been very active in the romantic department." At this last statement, Keiji wagged a finger tut-tut-fully.

Yukimura's enthused fists fell somewhat at the statement. "Romance? In which way do you mean, Keiji-dono?"

"Romance! As in love! Passionate embraces and steamy nights~!" Keiji cried enthusiastically, dark eyes sparkling with joy at his favorite subject of conversation. He drooped however at Yukimura's almost complete lack of reaction- and the completely innocent head tilt was certainly not the preferred response to romance either. "You know, someone to care for."

"Oh!" Yukimura's face lit up and Keiji smiled broadly in success. "You mean like Oyakata-sama and Sasuke and the people of Kai!"

Keiji stared. Was the boy really that innocent, or was he just dense? He decided on another approach. "Sort of. But more intimately. Do you know what that means?" A little discouraged at yet another head tilt, Keiji put a hand to his chin and tried to think of a proper way to discuss sexual love without being lewd. It was still morning after all. A thought occurred to him. "Have you ever kissed anyone, Yukimura-san?"

Yukimura blinked slowly before a blush engulfed his face. Guess that was a no, if the very idea caused such a reaction. However, this only served to fuel Keiji's enthusiasm to share the joys of love with the younger boy- especially when Sanada was in his prime youth. But considering the boy's naivety, he decided on a Yukimura-friendly approach.

"Marriage for example, is a beautiful thing, right? Finding comfort and joy in another's embrace! Someone that cares for you above all else. Someone who is loyal to you and would do anything for your happiness! Being good at the things that you aren't and the things to make you comfortable and satisfied with life. Characteristics like that make someone the perfect partner in a marriage!" Keiji was infinitely pleased when comprehension appeared to dawn on Yukimura and the younger brunette's expression folded into thoughtfulness.

It was another moment more of inner conversation before something bright and joyful came across Sanada's face, along with a healthy pleased flush high on his cheekbones. "Like Sasuke!"

Keiji nearly facefaulted into the ground at the entirely unexpected response. Initially, he'd been hopeful that Yukimura had actually remembered that he did have someone like that, but Keiji had been least suspecting Yukimura to come to the conclusion of his ninja. Though upon further reflection on his own words and his memories of the ninja's persona around Yukimura, Keiji admitted that to Sanada, Sasuke indeed seemed like the perfect choice for Keiji's explanation.

"Sasuke!"

Keiji jolted with a squeak when the camouflaged ninja was suddenly at his elbow. "A-ah! Hello there Sarutobi~!"

Sasuke looked at him warily. "Hello, Maeda-dono. You weren't saying anything weird to Danna were you?" The ninja's tone of voice definitely held a warning (that was woefully too late, Keiji mused) and exasperation of repeated times of telling Keiji to not tell his master such things.

Unfortunately for Keiji, Yukimura responded before he could and sealed the Maeda's fate.

"Sasuke! Will you marry me?"

The ninja's expression was utterly priceless and Keiji was momentarily distracted from his sneaky escape to cry tears of joy at the proclamation, always one to be moved by moments of love.

Sasuke spoke slowly after a few moments of stunned silence. "Danna… Where did you get that idea…?" The ninja's eyes slid to Keiji's in answer of his own question, his sharp fingertips twitching to his hip where several weapons were hidden. The Maeda male edged further away but again, thankfully, Yukimura stole the spotlight.

Sanada darted forward and (luckily for Keiji) seized both Sasuke's hands and held them tightly in both of his own, squeezing into the ninja's space and sandwiching their clasped hands between both their chests. Keiji appreciated the way Yukimura's cheeks were still flushed with his newfound enthusiasm of marriage and his brown eyes sparkled with happiness (probably misplaced but no less bright).

"Keiji-dono spoke about marriage, of how one cares for the other above else and does things that the other cannot do as well in order to make the other happy, and I immediately thought of you Sasuke! You have always cared for me since I was child, and I cannot imagine life without your presence, and you always take care of me no matter the situation and you make the best dango I've ever tasted in my life! You've done everything I've ever needed Sasuke! Marry me!"

Keiji was crying tears of happiness (and maybe more than a little of amusement too) while Sasuke floundered with his master's eager proclamations.

"D-Danna, I think you're confused… marriage ought to between a man and woman, especially to fortify the country and its people, as well as to provide an heir to the family and bring honor. I certainly can do neither, as I am now. It certainly shouldn't be _me_ in any case."

Yukimura's bright smile wavered somewhat in confusion, but it was obvious the words didn't pierce any further inside his brain. Sasuke sighed in defeat, taking a step back and trying to not notice the way the young Tiger of Kai stepped after him to keep their closeness. "Maybe Oyakata-sama can better explain this to you…"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yes, yes, now let go so we can go see him okay?"

Keiji luckily got away without any injuries because Sasuke currently had too much of a handful with Yukimura's newfound clinginess to deal with the person who had put such ideas in the young Sanada's head in the first place.

**~x~**

"What a wonderful idea!"

"What?" Sasuke deadpanned in disbelief when the lord of Kai yelled out loudly in approval as he leapt to his feet. The ninja had just finished explaining the situation to Takeda Shingen, as well as his more than legible reasons as to why and how it shouldn't be appropriate, but the lord did not seem to respond favorably to logic here either.

"I think it's a wonderful idea! Yukimura needs a strong partner in his life, and who else should he have to help him than none other than his own shadow, who has been there his entire life!" Takeda boomed with a broad grin.

Sasuke failed to point out that he actually hadn't been with his master since birth because he was too busy placing a hand to his face in disbelief (and defeat, though he was loathe to admit it yet).

Beyond pleased at his lord's approval, Yukimura had eagerly leapt to his feet at the ruler of Kai's first wonderful exclamation. "Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

And that was how Sanada Yukimura of Kai became betrothed to his own ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke (who eventually acquiesced to the marriage because who was he as a ninja to deny his master, and let's face it, he could do a lot worse…)

* * *

><p><em>Seriously, go follow that link to deviantart xD here it is again, remove the spaces:<em> http : / / siruphial . deviantart . com / gallery / ? offset = 24 # / d38lzg4 _Thanks again to siruphial!_

_It seriously amuses me how Yukimura immediately thought of Sasuke because it really does just fit xD review? How was it? :) _


End file.
